Secret Amongst Wars (Rewritten)
by Aaron Raymond
Summary: Erza Scarlet, or as some know, The Fiore Demon, is struggling to keep their secret from slipping past the kingdom's walls as they try to avoid another war between kingdoms. As fate has it, things just don't go that way. Can they do it without having the truth leak itself, or will the queen have to take drastic measures to keep it under the cuts? Rated M for langauge.
1. Just A Truth

Multiple bodies laid across the battlefield, lifeless. Some missing limbs, some not even recognizable.

A war between three kingdoms had taken place some time ago. "None was left to live," is what one would think if they had not seen a body softly twitch it's fingers in the midst of all the chaos.

The body that was once free of scars and clean was now covered in cuts, bruises, blood, sweat, and dirt.

Scarlet tresses that were covered in blood and dirt spread over the gravel as if it were a blanket trying to warm the cold ground.

The body twitched once more before eyelids slowly lifted, revealing two orbs of separate color. A dark crimson on the left, soft mocha brown on the right.

The warrior slowly sat up and looked around before looking at their clothes. 'Why do I not have any recollection of what happened? That will have to wait. For now I need to heal and find my way back to the palace.'

* * *

"Your Highness? Her Majesty requests your presence in the gardens." A scarlet haired figure responded with a, "Thank you," and continued to look out of the large glass window that rested within their sleeping chambers. The figure sighed before changing into casual wear of jeans, combat boots, and a black t-shirt, before they headed into the palace's gardens.

A fairly young woman with golden locks and chocolate brown eyes stood before a tombstone, hands interlaced behind her back. The grave belonged to her mother, who died when the kingdom was ambushed. The young queen was too small at the time to interpret what and why everything was taking place. Her father was king at the time, but he stepped down years ago to give his only daughter, Lucy Heartfilia, the title of royalty.

Lucy sat on a bench near the statue of her father and just let her mind take it's own route. "We've been married for five years. Mom, Dad, I'm glad they came back. My knight in shining armor." A small smile graced her face as she thought back to her wedding day with the love of her life, five years ago.

"I'm glad I came back, my princess." The red haired figure from earlier appeared from behind a thicket of bushes, a lopsided grin on their features; Lucy also captioning their grin as flawless.

"Hello, Erza."

"Hello, Lucy." Erza sat on the end of the bench and leaned back until their head was in their wife's lap. They stared at one another before breaking out into a fit of chuckles and giggles. The blonde woman calmed herself enough to speak to her partner.

"I love you."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss her spouse softly until the sound of someone clearing their throat made the two break away and look behind them. "I'm sorry to disturb you both, but we have run into a situation." Both royal persons followed the guard to a room with a round table and a projector hanging from the ceiling. A map of the country was laid out in the middle of the table as many pins stuck out of its surface.

"Your Majesties, it seems the kingdoms of Oseas and Arendelle have declared war on each other once again." Erza raised their brow and sat down in one of the chairs that were at the table. It wasn't the first time they've had to sit down and converse about the two surrounding kingdoms. Fiore was in the middle of both kingdoms, meaning, that if they declared war on each other, Fiore was forced into it as well.

"Damn it, if what you're saying is true then that means Fiore will have no choice but to...urgh! Fucking kingdoms can't stay to themselves for one damn decade!" Erza growled under their breath and crossed their arms over their chest, mind searching for any other way around this than fighting. Lucy let out a small gasp before putting her hand on her spouse's arm. Erza gritted their teeth and looked back at the blonde girl who had a worried expression etched onto her features.

"I want all of my men in here by dawn. We will be discussing the actions that will be taking place." With that, Erza reached for Lucy's hand and guided their wife to their shared room where Lucy immediately wrapped her arms tightly around her scarlet haired spouse.

"You can't go out there! We both know exactly why this is a bad idea...I can't...I can't deal with another loss..."

Erza rested their chin on Lucy's head, wrapping their arms around the blonde, holding her in a loving embrace. Their heart ached with every word their lover said. Lucy was right and they both knew that. The last war had almost taken Erza's life, but something strange happened and resulted in them keeping their life.

Lucy sighed shakily and sniffed a few times before pressing her face deeper into her spouse's shoulder. "Can we...not talk about that? Let's just spend the night not worrying about anything. I just want to do that." Erza nodded and pulled away from the hug to lay down on the king-sized bed with the blonde queen cuddled deeply into their side. Lucy stayed quiet and played with the fabric of the redhead's shirt until she fell into a light slumber, only opening her eyes when she felt the warmth next to her disappear. The golden haired female whined softly and sat up with a frown etched onto her face. "Erza...come back to bed..." Her voice was lightly laced with sleep as she looked around for her lover.

Erza was in the bathroom, eyes flickering between brown and the familiar bright crimson they hated to see. They ran their hands through their scarlet locks as they tried their best to stay calm, that is until they heard Lucy's voice from outside the bathroom. It sounded slightly weak in Erza's ears which caused the struggling figure to let out a pained groan before they slumped against the wall. When Lucy got out of bed to check on Erza, she gasped when a sudden gust of wind hit her small form. Behind her, Erza was standing with crossed arms and a wide grin, their fangs sticking out of their plump lips just enough to inform Lucy that her spouse was no longer in control of their body, but the demon inside was out. "E-Erza...?"

The now chuckling figure uncrossed their arms and slowly approached Lucy with a hungry stare that trailed over the blonde's body. It made Lucy feel slightly uncomfortable knowing that someone other than Erza was staring at her like this. There was only one way to get Erza back into control, and that was to feed the demon what it wanted and all it wanted in that moment was _**her**_. "Erisa...d-do I have to...?"

"Yes," was the only response Lucy was given before she sighed warily and stepped forward, hands going to the hem of her shirt to pull up teasingly, slow enough to make Erisa growl and grumble. Lucy just shook her head as she pulled the shirt up and over her head, dropping it on the floor next to her. She reached a hand out and motioned the redhead to come closer to her. That is exactly what Erisa did. On their few steps towards Lucy, the demon licked its lips and traced the outline of the evident arousal in their shorts. "Give me what I want and I will keep your lover safe in war once more."

Lucy just nodded slowly as she laid back on the bed and waited patiently for what was to come next. 'God, what did we do to deserve this?'

* * *

 _It was cold and rainy outside. The soldiers were more than used to it by now; three days of gloomy weather. One soldier in particular had gotten sick, but they refused to just sit around while their comrades fought a battle. When the time came for the war to continue, the soldier was taken to cover behind one of the trees that were planted in the area. No one, at the time, had known that the soldier was the queen's significant other._

 _The fighting had lasted for hours on end, and they were losing to the enemy. The sick soldier had been captured and was close to death after they had been shot and stabbed multiple times. That is until a blinding pink light illuminated the area, making the enemy soldiers cry out in sudden pain. The tortured ally didn't seem to be affected by the strange occurrence as they continued to lay there on cold, wet ground._

 _"Rise, human. From here on out, you belong to me, Erisa. You **will** give me what I desire when I desire it, and it turn, I shall give you equal protection and use of my power."_

 _Before Erza, the bloodied soldier, could do anything, a sharp pain ran along the left side of their body. They cried out and clutched at their tattered uniform as a warmth spread throughout their veins. Whatever, or whoever, had spoken to them was now a part of the young person's life; probably for eternity. The pain subsided after what seemed like hours, Erisa feeling the pain flush away along with their mortality and sanity._

 _The next few moments were a blur for the crimson eyed demon soldier as they defeated each and every single section of the opposing army with a renewed strength._

 _The war was over...They had won and Fiore was safe._

* * *

 **It has been well over six months since I announced a rewrite of Secrets Amongst Wars, and honestly, I have had no motivation to reconstruct these chapters so far. Between school, work, and sports, I have become incredibly exhausted and soon I'm off to the Air Force. But, I had some time before and after finals to at least fix everything up and make it a lot easier to follow. Also I want to give a huge thank you to one of my best friends for RPing with me for almost eight months straight. We haven't done a solid RP for awhile, but because of her, my writing is a bit better.**

 **Hope you guys liked the new version and the explanation on how Erza became who they are. (I am using they/them pronouns for Erza because of the way I wrote her in the older version. I hadn't really known about other pronouns back then.)**


	2. Aren't Women Always Right?

Erza opened their eyes against the bright sunlight flitting through the curtains of the room's large windows, chocolate irises settled on the woman before them. 'She looks so peaceful.'

"You creep. Quit watching me sleep."

The redhead cracked a smile before their wife turned over and snuggled closer into their warm embrace.

They both laid in bed, just cuddling and sharing jokes until one of the guards rapped on the door, signaling it was time for Erza to get up.

" _You_ should start getting prepared."

Erza groaned and pressed their face into the crook of Lucy's neck, before they got up from the warmth of the sheets to get ready to present themselves in front of their men.

They entered a room and walked towards a black suit of armor that they used only for war. It was made for that purpose. Erza felt a weight against their back and arms around their waist.

The scarlet haired individual sighed and turned around. "Luce...I love you and believe me when I promise to come back to you." They kissed Lucy's forehead and stepped back to see the sad smile grace Lucy's face.

"I know."

Erza returned the smile and pressed their hand against the breastplate of the armor. They put on their clothes before suiting up. They took the helmet off and held it under their arm and walked to the room to give Lucy a long hug, not wanting to let go. "I love you, Erza."

Erza sighed and kissed their wife passionately, whispering an, "I love you too," against the blonde's lips. With that a guard opened the door and told Erza they had to go. They gave Lucy one last smile before letting go of her and walking out to the hallway. A single tear slipped down Lucy's face as soon as her knight walked through the door.

'They'll be okay. They'll come back.'

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

I made my way to the same room that started all of this with a stoic expression. My ears caught the sound of chattering amongst my men in that very room. Words about how this is nonsense. As soon as my foot stepped through the doorway a voice that sounded of someone else's left me in a second. "Quiet!"

All eyes were cast on me, a few gulps were audible in the room, and some of their faces went pale. I closed my eyes and let out a breath before looking back up at the people in front of me. "I'm sure you all have heard about the kingdom being forced into war because of Arendelle and Oseas. Let me explain." I looked each man in the eye, making sure they were listening carefully.

"We are forced into this war no matter what. If you paid attention in your classes as a child, you would know that Fiore has the most land of all three kingdoms. They refuse to travel the immense amount of ground to fight one another. We join this war to put an end to it, not to fight one kingdom or the other."

I take a quick breath before continuing. "Now if you do not feel like dealing with this war, or you feel like you can't handle it. Leave." I walked up to them and looked them in the eyes. A few of them let out a few curses and walked out of the room. My gaze was drawn to particular soldier to my left as he stood there looking forward, a bored look on his face. I sighed before walking back to the front of the room.

"Those of you who have stayed, and are not going to run later, this is the formation in which we will attack. I will place you into squads by color. My squad, Red Squad, will be in the middle at the front. Squads Yellow and Green will be on my sides. Purple Squad will be in the back, keeping an eye on our backs. Blue Squad will be our support, or medical team. You guys will be divided into groups of fourteen and go with the squad you're assigned to. Last thing before we go into strategy: I will pick squad leaders and I will give you a ribbon to put on your weapon. This ribbon will be the color of the squad you're assigned to. Now let's talk strategically."

After a few hours of working out a plan that would keep us on our guard, I selected all of the people for my squad. Assigning soldiers to a certain area was very complicated since most of the men were recruits. After all of that was out of the way we made sure everything was good to go and left on our horses. The first day was void of any enemies, but the next day does not hold too much promise.

I had predicted correctly, for when morning drew close, a horn was blown, signalling the sight of an enemy.

"Get into formation! The enemy comes!" The sounds of yelling and commands being thrown around got louder the closer they got to the battlefield. I held my breath, forcing the soul in me to keep calm until I was ready to be aided by such power. The first move was made by Oseas, an arrow shot into one of my men's side. I raged, drawing my sword, and charging forward.

Countless amounts of blood had been spilled within the first hours of battle, most of it coming from Oseas. My heart raced as my anger boiled. I yelled and jumped off of my horse. Many of my men yelled out to me, but I ignored them and focused on letting a bit of the demon escape.

"Erisa, will you aid me in this battle?"

'Oh, Erza, let's have some fun.'

I gasped at the tone of the demon's voice, but it was too late. My focus wavered at the sight of all the death and Erisa took over me completely. All the fighting paused when I landed on the ground and let out a demonic wail.

Arendelle chose the wrong moment to arrive.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Erza lunged at a group of soldiers from Arendelle wrapping their tail around one's neck, their teeth on another's, the last one being crushed in their hands. A loud cry was heard to the left making them glance over with crimson irises. One of Erza's own men had his bow and arrow aimed and ready to shoot at any given moment, hands shaky. They snarled at him, throwing the now dead soldiers to the side.

All hell broke loose. Soldier after soldier charging after them with weapons of different sorts. Some actually got close enough to get a small cut on the demon. Erza growled and started to become irritated with the countless amounts of weapons chucked their way, trying to attack them. Finally, just when they thought they were done fighting someone tackled them from behind. When Erza looked at the face it was the young man from earlier, the same man with a bored look on his face, which was now replaced with a maniacal grin.

"What is it Captain? Human got your tongue?" He chuckled before struggling to keep them down.

"You will pay for this! You will not live to see another day when I am free. Try me if you want! You dare tell anyone about this, I will make you and your family suffer!"

The black haired man sighed before putting a finger on the crimson eyed demon's pulse point and chanting a few words. Erza immediately closed their eyes as their head fell to the side. Gajeel stood up and walked away towards a horse nearby. All of the other horses ran off in fear during the fight.

* * *

Erza woke up days later in a disheveled, confused state. Teeth were still sharp enough to pierce skin, one eye was still red, and they felt a familiar sensation below the waist. They looked around and saw all of the weapons, bodies, and blood of the men that were killed. Their head fell back against the cold, wet ground underneath them, their nails digging into the dirt. They tried to focus their hearing on anything they could. The only thing Erza heard was the sound of the wind through their ears.

"What is happening...?"

* * *

 **Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I hope the rewrite is clearing up some things that the original didn't exactly explain. Mind you, I am rewriting this an entire three years later. I have more knowledge on how to construct my sentences and use more of an extensive vocabulary in order to aid me in making this better. If you liked it, or just want to give me some feedback, go ahead and leave a review!**


End file.
